Cerita Kami
by Nesia Dirgantara
Summary: perang, ikatan, cinta. asal mula kami terbentuk sebagai sebuah negara. kami yang terberkati atas kekayaan yang sangat melimpah. mutiara dari Timur mana yang akan kamu pilih, ikatan, cinta, atau perang?
1. Chapter 1

**Awal**

 **Hetalia**  
 **Disclaimer © Hidekazu** **Himayura**

 **Genre : family, romance**  
 **Warning : OOC, OC, and typo.**

Terlihat banyak kapal-kapal asing datang ke sebuah pulau yang masih berupa hutan. Seorang pemuda tampan turun dari kapal dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Orang-orang awak kapal yang lain memanggilnya, akan tetapi dia abaikan. Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuat dirinya tertarik untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi, sampai dia menemukan 2 anak kecil yang memakai pakaian dari alang-alang sedang bermain. Pemuda itu melihat mereka sambil bersembunyi di semak-semak, namun tanpa sengaja dia menginjak ranting hingga menimbulkan suara. Kedua anak kecil yang mendengar suara tadi langsung bersiaga. Salah satu anak kecil itu menggunakan ranting menunjuk ke arah suara tadi sedangkan anak yang satunya bersembunyi di balik tubuh anak yang memengang ranting.

"Ah, maafkan aku membuat kalian tidak nyaman, perkenalkan namaku India, siapa nama kalian anak-anak manis?" tanya pemuda itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Anak-anak tadi hanya menatap pemuda itu bingung dengan wajah yang sangat imut. Melihat wajah anak-anak itu menampilkan wajah yang imut membuat pemuda itu langsung memeluk kedua anak kecil itu karena gemas.

"Ya dewa! Kalian imut sekali..." ujar pemuda itu sambil memeluk kedua anak itu. Setelah puas memeluk kedua anak kecil di depannya, india menatap kedua anak di depannya yang menatapnya bingung dengan raut serius.

" ya dewa! Kalian adalah **Nusantara**!" Teriak India tak percaya menatap kedua anak kecil di depannya yang dibalas tatapan bingung.

"Nu-nucan..."

"Ta-tala..."

Kedua anak kecil itu saling bertatapan dan tiba-tiba tersenyum manis. Setelah itu mereka menatap India dengan tatapan polos dan senyuman manis mereka. India yang melihatnya tersenyum senang karena menemukan seseorang yang 'sama' dengan dirinya. Tanpa aba-aba India memeluk kedua anak kecil itu sambil berputar-putar.

（〜^∇^)〜（〜^∇^)〜（〜^∇^)〜

Setelah menemukan Nusantara, India mengajarkan segala sesuatu tentang agama hindu-budha, sistem kerajaan, cara berbicara, dan menulis. Tujuan sebenarnya India datang ke Nusantara adalah untuk berdagang. Akan tetapi melihat Nusantara yang tidak dapat berbicara dan menulis membuat India sulit berkomunikasi dengan kedua bocah Nusantara. Akhirnya India mengajarkan segala budayanya.

India juga memberi nama kedua bocah Nusantara, yaitu untuk bocah yang menggunakan ranting untuk bertahan diri namanya Rama dan untuk bocah yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya namanya Shinta. Ketika India mengajarkan tentang agama Hindu-Budha, Rama dan Shinta memiliki minat yang berbeda. Rama lebih suka tentang segala sesuatu tentang Budha sedangkan Shinta lebih menyukai segala sesuatu tentang agama Hindu.

Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, Shinta dan Rama memiliki takdir yang akan memecah-belah kehidupan dan ikatan saudara mereka. Akankah mereka dapat melewati Rintangan dari Badai itu.

┐(￣ヮ￣)┌┐(￣ヮ￣)┌┐(￣ヮ￣)┌  
TBC.

Halo, ini cerita baruku tentang cerita Indo-Nesia sebelum terbentuk menjadi negara. Mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan abang India. Maaf kalau pendek.

Terima kasih telah membaca.  
(/^▽^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Janji**

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Nusantara kini telah berdiri megah dan mandiri. Nusantara membangun sebuah kerajaan besar yang di takuti kerajaan-kerajaan lain bahkan dari kerajaan India yang menganggapnya sebagai ancaman. Jatuh bangun mereka membangun kerajaan, manis pahit mereka rasakan, kini rasa puas telah mereka rasakan.

Sriwijaya.

Kerajaan yang bercorak Budha dan Hindu, namun lebih didominasi oleh agama Budha. Kerajaan yang berdiri di tanah mereka yang merupakan jalur perdagangan dunia. Setiap saat mereka akan menemui bangsa asing yang datang membeli rempah-rempah mereka.

Kerajaan yang menjajah kerajaan lain di sekitar mereka yang kini tinggal bersamanya.

Terlihat seorang 2 anak kecil berumur sekitar 12 tahun sedang bertarung menggunakan tombak. Anak laki-laki yang memakai sarung batik berwarna coklat menghindar dari hunusan tombak yang mengarah ke dada kirinya dan langsung menghunuskan tombaknya ke leher lawannya, namun terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang anak lain yang berdiri di atas pohon yang terhalangi dedaunan. Dia langsung melesatkan tombaknya ke arah pohon itu.

Sedangkan anak yang menjadi lawan tandingnya terkejut melihatnya langsung lari, pergi ke dalam hutan di mana tombaknya tadi dia lempar.

"Kak Nusa!"

"Aku pergi dulu, Thailand." ujarnya langsung lari masuk ke dalam hutan.

Sampai ke dalam hutan, Nusa mengambil tombaknya dan masuk lebih ke dalam. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, di depannya dia melihat sebuah air terjun, dan seseorang sedang mandi di sana. Pepaya dia potong dan dijadikan sabun.

"Kamu lama sekali Nusa." ujarnya terapung hingga membuat rambut panjangnya ikut mengapung juga.

"maaf, maaf. Ah, kamu curang Tara! Kamu mandi duluan tanpa aku!" pekiknya tidak terima langsung melompat dari batu besar ke dalam kolam itu.

Byur.

Gadis yang tengah terapung itu langsung tenggelam karena Nusa yang langsung meloncat membuat air bergerak tak pasti.

"uhuk uhuk, Nusa!" ujar Tara marah karena dia menelan beberapa air.

"ahahaha, maaf-maaf Tara"

Berenang mendekati sang gadis, Nusa memeluk Posesif Tara dari belakang.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bersamaku Tara? Kakek Sriwijaya terus bertanya tentang dirimu. Disana banyak yang seperti kita."

"aku hanya ingin menjelajah 'badan' kita Nusa." ujar Tara sambil menaruh tangannya di tangan Nusa yang melingkar di perutnya.

"tapi, aku ingin terus bersamamu Tara. Aku ingin kita terus bersama,"

"Maafkan aku Nusa, tapi kita berbeda. Kamu adalah cahaya dan aku adalah bayangan. Kamu akan terus bersinar dan aku akan terus di belakang mengawasi dirimu. Bencilah aku karena egois, tapi ini semua aku lakukan karena Aku menyayangi dirimu Nusa." ujar Tara langsung melepaskan pelukan Nusa dan dia mencium pipi Nusa yang terdiam karena ucapan dan perbuatan Tara.

Setelah selesai, Tara langsung pergi menjauh dari tempat yang menjadi saksi janji Tara. Meninggalkan Nusa yang terdiam membeku karena mendengar ucapan Tara yang bagaikan janji yang tak terucap.

"Tara, Tara, Tara, TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Nusa tak terima membuat Burung burung langsung beterbangan,

Tbc.


End file.
